Promenons nous dans les bois
by supergirl971
Summary: Une patrouille banale dévie en règlement de compte et met Leah et Jacob dans une position pour le moins...Compromettante ! Coup de foudre à la Saint Valentin ONE SHOT CONTEST sur Jacoblemonfic.forum (Twilight et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas).


_COUP DE FOUDRE A LA SAINT VALENTIN : ONE SHOT CONTEST_

_La foudre : **Promenons nous dans les bois**_

_La foudroyée : **Leilani972 et Supergirl971**_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir_

Leah essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa patrouille. Après le mariage de Bella, être dans la tête de Jacob était une vraie torture. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Bella et sa lune de miel avec son buveur de sang de mari. Son cœur se serrait devant la souffrance du jeune homme. Elle voulait qu'il réagisse, qu'il se rende compte que le monde ne tournait pas autour de Bella Swan - Cullen, et qu'il y avait d'autre femmes qui pourraient le rendre heureux...Dont elle.

Elle avait réalisé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Jacob Black la première fois qu'elle avait partagé ses pensées. La vision de Bella et le trop plein d'amour qui se dégageait de lui l'avaient irrité au point qu'elle avait instantanément haï cette fille. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle détestait beaucoup plus Bella Swan, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, que sa cousine Emily, elle n'avait eu plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ''Frère de meute'', mais elle faisait tout son possible pour que Jacob ne se rende pas compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et elle avait si bien réussi son coup que les garçons pensaient tous qu'elle pleurait encore sa séparation d'avec Sam.

Ce soir là, Sam avait désigné Leah et Jacob pour être de garde. Ce dernier avait ronchonné en entendant cela, mais s'était malgré tout plié aux ordres de l'Alpha. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir revendiqué sa place légitime...

Comme d'habitude, chaque fois qu'il patrouillait et qu'il se retrouvait "seul" avec lui même, ses pensées s'égaraient encore et toujours vers Bella, son amour perdu. Sans prêter attention à la présence de sa ''partenaire'', il se mit à penser aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé sur la montagne, avant la bataille contre les nouveaux nés. Il imagina ensuite ce qui se serait passé dans la cuisine si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné et qu'il avait réussi à l'embrasser, le soir où elle avait sauté du haut de la falaise.

Leah s'arrêta, troublée par les pensées de Jacob. Elle avait mis des jours avant d'oublier l'horrible image de Jacob embrassant Bella, et son estomac se noua en revoyant la scène.

_**-Oh pitié ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Bella a choisi l'autre glaçon, c'est avec lui qu'elle fait ces choses ! Fais-toi une raison et arrête de te torturer avec cette fille, ça n'en vaut pas la peine !**_

La _bulle_que Jacob avait créé pour réfléchir en paix se brisa en entendant la voix de Leah. Il avait horreur qu'on lise dans ses pensées et encore plus qu'on se permette des réflexions de ce genre.

_**-Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma tête et je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de ta part, je pense ce que je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux !**_

_**-Pas quand tu ne sais pas garder tes pensées pour toi ! J'en ai marre de devoir faire des rêves érotiques avec Bella Swan ! **_

**_-Parce que tu crois que t'entendre ruminer continuellement à propos de Sam c'est mieux ?_ **Grogna Jacob.

**_-Si tu te sortais la tête du trou que tu as creusé pour fantasmer sur ta vie imaginaire avec Miss "Je veux le beurre et l'argent du beurre", tu te rendrais compte que j'ai __avancé, moi !_ **répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_**-Ah oui ? Et comment tu as "avancé" exactement ?**_Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

_**-Je suis allée chercher ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur avec Emily, ce matin...**_

Jacob resta incrédule un instant.

_**-Je croyais que leur union te rendait malade et que tu ne voulais sous aucun prétexte en entendre parler ?**_

_**-Sam et Emily sont ensemble...**_Soupira-t-elle tristement. **_Que j'aime ça ou non, c'est comme ça. Il ne la quitterait jamais pour moi, et même s'il le faisait, on a vécu et on s'est dit trop de choses pour que les choses soient comme avant entre nous. Alors, pourquoi empêcher Emily d'avoir le mariage dont elle rêve ?_**

_**-Wow ! Je suis impressionné, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais devenu si...Raisonnable. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour cesser de penser à Bella de si tôt et même si je sais qu'elle est avec l'autre crétin, je ne compte pas me priver de nous**__**imaginé elle et moi ! **_Conclut-il, plein d'assurance.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

_**-Je te préviens, Black. Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une image salace dans ta tête, tu me le paieras au centuple !**_

Jacob sourit, dévoilant de belles et grandes canines avant de laisser des images de lui et de ce qu'il imaginait faire à Bella s'ils avaient eu l'opportunité d'aller plus loin. Il adorait provoquer Leah et se demandait comment elle comptait riposter.

**_-JACOB ! Arrête ça tout de suite !_** Grimaça cette dernière.

Jacob sourit de plus belle, se lâchant de plus en plus dans son imagination, malgré les _aboiements_ exaspérés de Leah. Il se voyait allonger Bella, la déshabiller et parsemer son corps de petits baisers brûlants, descendant de plus en plus bas...Il continuait sa manœuvre imaginaire, espérant intérieurement que Leah flancherait en le suppliant.

La louve gronda, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait hantée par ces horreurs pendant au moins une semaine.

**_-Tu veux jouer à ça, très bien !_** Fit-elle, folle de rage.

Elle se mit à songer à la dernière nuit d'amour qu'elle avait eu avec Sam. Elle se revoyait l'embrasser fougueusement alors qu'il l'effeuillait délicatement. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, le gout de sa langue dans sa bouche tandis que Sam faisait descendre ses main le long de ses hanches. Elle frissonna en fermant les yeux. Le sexe était l'une des choses qui lui manquaient le plus dans sa "nouvelle vie".

Jacob eut une mine de dégoût alors qu'il voyait les pensées de Leah. Imaginer Sam et elle faire ces choses était déjà pénible en soi, mais voir des images défiler était encore pire que tout. Il allait lui crier d'arrêter, quand il perçut sa dernière pensée, qui le troubla plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**_

Leah tressaillit.

_**-Quoi ? Ça t'étonne que le sexe me manque ? **_

Jacob ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais vu Leah sous ce jour. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas attirante, loin de là, mais il avait tellement été focalisé sur Bella qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention à ses atouts, jusqu'à maintenant.

_**-Euh...Non, c'est...J'en sais rien..**_**.**Avoua-t-il, confus.

Leah sourit intérieurement.

_**-Tu me trouves attirante ?**_

Jacob rougit. Heureusement qu'elle ne le voyait pas à cet instant, de toute façon sa fourrure cachait ses rougeurs.

_**-Ben...En toute objectivité, je dirais que tu es...**_Il déglutit difficilement. _**Plutôt...Attirante, si on aime le genre sauvage et indomptable...**_

Un frisson intense parcourut l'échine de Leah. Elle décida de taquiner Jacob, espérant le faire réagir.

_**-Sauvage, hein ? **_

Elle songea à la fois où Sam était revenu chez elle, après avoir disparu pendant plus de deux semaines. Leah avait été si heureuse de le revoir qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait embrassé avec ardeur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler qu'elle s'était attaquée à son pantalon, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait, elle était sur lui, lui en elle, et leur retrouvailles s'étaient transformées en des ébats passionnés.

Jacob ferma les yeux en grognant une nouvelle fois, comme si ça l'aiderait à effacer ce qu'il était entrain de visualiser dans son esprit. Il tremblait de colère et de...jalousie, cette vision d'eux l'atteignant beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Prenant sur lui, il décida de la taquiner à son tour.

_**-Tant pis, tu l'auras voulu !**_

Il se concentra alors de toutes ses forces et s'imagina à la place de Sam, Leah le chevauchant sensuellement. Il se moquait des conséquences, la seule chose qu'il désirait à cet instant était la déstabiliser.

Leah hoqueta en lisant les pensées du loup roux. Son esprit s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, ne sachant comment interpréter le petit jeu de son Bêta. La vision de Jacob à la place de Sam faisait réagir tout son corps, surtout son bas-ventre. Elle se mit à l'imaginer les retourner, de manière à ce qu'elle soit sur le dos et lui au dessus d'elle, et prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il sortait d'elle et la pénétrait violemment, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, alors que ses mains se baladaient sur son corps, s'attardant sur sa poitrine avant d'agripper fermement ses hanches.

Jacob ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se prête au jeu, mais il ne put s'en plaindre, la vision d'eux qu'elle imaginait faisant réagir une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Jamais il ne c'était senti aussi excité et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait Leah qui provoquerait chez lui une telle sensation, surtout à distance. Désirant prendre part lui aussi à ses pensées, il s'imagina soulever ses jambes et les placer sur ses épaules, afin de faciliter et d'approfondir ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il eut alors l'illusion de pouvoir accélérer ses mouvements de hanches, tout en la dévisageant d'un regard brûlant, observant ainsi les moindres réactions de sa partenaire imaginaire.

Leah ne put s'empêcher de gémir en le voyant faire. Son intimité frémissait à chacun des coups de reins virtuels de Jacob.

_**-Jake...Retourne moi... **_Supplia-t-elle, haletant.

Jacob répondit aussitôt à ses attentes, lui aussi réclamant ardemment ce changement de position. Ni une, ni deux, il sortit d'elle et d'un geste vif et rapide, la retourna sur le ventre, attirant ses fesses en arrière Il la pénétra à nouveau d'un seul coup, lâchant un grognement de bien être, et décida par la même occasion d'inverser le rythme, faisant des aller-retour plus lents et plus profonds tout en collant son torse contre son dos et en embrassant sa nuque.

Le cœur de Leah s'arrêtait à chacune des pénétrations de Jacob, comme si elle les ressentait réellement. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, et elle s'effondra en même temps que son alter égo, qui répétait sans cesse le prénom de son amant fictif.

Jacob se vit s'allonger sur elle après qu'une vague de jouissance l'ait envahi à son tour, alors qu'en vrai, il s'était affalé dans l'herbe, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, accablé par l'intensité de ce qu'ils avaient visualisé. A cet instant, il ne savait plus si ce qu'il venait de vivre était réel ou non. Complètement perdu, il garda le silence encore quelques instant, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux.

Leah, pantelante, eut soudain très honte de son comportement. Elle s'était imaginé faire l'amour avec Jacob un nombre incalculable de fois, mais montrer ses fantasmes à l'intéressé, tout en le faisant participer, était incroyablement embarrassant. Ce dernier reprit contact avec la réalité en entendant les pensées de Leah. Il hésita, encore confus.

_**-Tu...Tu nous avais déjà imaginé ? **_S'étonna-t-il

**_-Et Merde..._ **jura-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait entendue. **O_ublie ça, tu veux ? Ça n'a aucune importance..._**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

_**-Désolé d'insister, mais après...ça...je trouve que ça en a !**_

**_-Et pourquoi ça en aurait ?_ **S'emporta-t-elle. **T_out ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de pleurer Bella ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je rêve de nous toutes les nuits, hein ?_**

Jacob ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir de tels sentiments pour lui.

_**-Tu te trompes...C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à tourner la page avec Bella, mais...le fait que je pense à elle ne signifie pas que je ne me suis pas fait une raison, je sais qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance à présent...Alors, désolé, mais que tu rêves de 'nous' me fait quelque chose...**_Dit-il en accentuant volontairement sur le nous. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir un nous entre Leah et lui, mais quand elle l'avait dit ou plutôt pensé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que ça pourrait signifier.

L'esprit de Leah dérapa en montrant à Jacob le jour où elle avait commencé à penser à lui. Elle était chez elle, le cœur brisé par la mort de son père. Elle savait que sa transformation avait été la raison de sa crise cardiaque, et son dégout d'elle-même était à son paroxysme. Seth réconfortait sa mère, et elle, comme à son habitude, était dans son coin, lorsque Jacob et Billy étaient rentrés dans la maison.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à Jacob, qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas imprégnée – Sam avait réussi à lui glisser ses explications sur le fait qu'il l'ait quitté pour Emily alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour la santé de son père – mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était irrésistiblement attirée par lui.

Depuis lors, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, sous forme humaine ou animale, elle avait toujours ces papillons dans le ventre qu'elle tentait de camoufler tant bien que mal.

Jacob n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse ressentir des choses pour lui depuis ce temps là, ou du moins, qu'elle ressentent des choses pour lui tout court. Elle avait si bien caché ses sentiments qu'il pensait jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'elle était toujours attachée à Sam.

_**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**_

**_-Parce que tu es obsédé par Bella. _**Soupira-t-elle. **_C'est déjà pas évident de trainer avec Sam et sa culpabilité à deux balles parce qu'il m'a laissé tomber comme une Merde, alors...Oublie ça, Jacob...J'ai pas envie que les gars se foutent d'avantage de moi..._**

Jacob avait marché dans sa direction sans s'en rendre compte.

_**-Je n'ai aucune envie d'oublier, Leah...Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile de passer à autre chose, surtout quand il s'agit de son premier amour, mais tu y es bien arrivé toi, alors pourquoi pas moi ?**_

Leah hésita et tressaillit lorsqu'elle le vit devant elle.

_**-Et tu veux oublier Bella...Avec moi ?**_Elle secoua la tête. _**Je ne suis pas un patch de **__**l'amour, Black. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être celle qui te permettra de t'évader jusqu'à **__**ce que tu trouves mieux ou que Madame la Future sangsue te siffle !**_

Jacob la dévisagea un instant en silence avant de reprendre forme humaine, se moquant qu'elle le voit dans le plus simple appareil.

**-Je ne veux pas me servir de toi Leah et malgré ce que tu peux penser, j'ai assez d'amour propre pour ne pas rappliquer comme un gentil toutou quand elle me sifflera, comme tu dis...**

Leah reprit forme humaine à son tour et défia Jacob du regard en croisant les bras.

**- Ah ouais ? Rappelle moi qui s'était enfui et qui est revenu exprès pour assister au mariage du siècle ?**

Jacob soupira.

**-C'était sûrement ma façon de boucler la boucle. Elle est mariée, elle a fait son choix et bientôt elle sera l'une d'entre eux...Et même si c'est difficile à digérer, je ne vais pas rester à la pleurer le restant de mes jours...**

**-C'est pourtant ce que tu faisais, tout à l'heure...**Renifla-t-elle.

**-Oh je t'en prie, Leah ! **S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de fantasmer, surtout que tu es mal placé pour me faire des remarques à ce sujet...**

Leah se retourna et commença à s'éloigner de lui. Cette discussion commençait sérieusement à jouer sur ses nerfs. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs sur une possible relation avec Jacob.

Jacob s'avança, attrapant sa main, paniqué.

**-Attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas après ce qui vient de se passer !**

Leah s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Ce simple geste lui réchauffait le cœur plus que de raison.

**-Je vais me gêner...**Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Jacob ne savait pas quoi dire pour la retenir, alors il fit ce que son instinct lui dictait. L'attirant soudainement vers lui, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec urgence, espérant qu'elle ne le frapperait pas.

Le premier mouvement de Leah fut de le repousser brusquement, mais la douceur des lèvres de Jacob la fit fondre. Elle répondit à son baiser avec hargne, cependant que le désir et la colère se livraient bataille en elle. Leur échange s'intensifia, et leur langues se mirent à se chercher, combattant pour la dominance jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme cède, étourdi par le goût d'_absinthe_ des lèvres de Leah et par la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle. La fixant intensément, il lui caressa la joue.

**-Donne nous une chance...**Murmura-t-il.

Leah frissonna, son esprit étant encore embrumé.

**-Ok...**Souffla-t-elle inconsciemment.

Jacob sourit, heureux, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, la serrant avec force contre lui.

Leah enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Jacob et délaissa les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui suçoter l'oreille.

**-Tu crois qu'on pourrait mettre ce qu'on a imaginé en pratique, alors ?**

Jacob frissonna, son corps tout entier réagissant déjà au contact de Leah.

**-Je crois qu'on pourrait essayer en effet...**Dit-il en la plaquant contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Leah retint son souffle lorsque son dos encaissa durement le choc, et offrit un sourire éclatant à Jacob tandis que son intimité le réclamait ardemment.

**-C'est déjà mieux que dans mes rêves...**

Jacob lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'attaqua à son coup alors que ses mains, glissées sous ses fesses, la soutenait fermement.

**-Tu as raison, tu es bien plus désirable en vrai...**

Le désir de Jacob s'était réveillé dès l'instant ou il l'avait vu nue devant lui, mais, celui-ci n'avait fait qu'amplifier au moment ou il avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. N'y tenant plus, il ajusta sa portée et entra doucement en elle, poussant un râle libérateur à mesure qu'il avançait. Le rêve n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité, ce qu'il ressentait là, tout de suite était mille fois mieux.

Leah grogna et relâcha Jacob une fois qu'il fut en elle. Elle agrippa le tronc d'arbre derrière elle, et il put la contempler dans toute sa splendeur. Elle prit appui sur l'arbre et commença à onduler des hanches, les yeux noircis par le désir.

Jacob sentit son membre durcir un peu plus, si c'était encore possible, quand elle s'éloigna de son torse et qu'il pu la contempler pleinement. Jamais il n'avait eu une vision aussi enchanteresse et il risquait de sombrer dans la folie s'il continuait à la fixer ainsi. L'idée d'être avec Leah ne l'avait jamais effleuré auparavant et si on le lui avait demandé avant, cela lui aurait paru étrange, voire même légèrement incestueux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours vu la jeune femme comme un membre de la meute, une sœur incluse dans sa grande fratrie... Mais à cet instant, il était hors de question qu'il détourne le regard ou qu'il se crève les yeux comme _Oedipe_. Ce corps perché devant lui l'appelait, le réclamait et heureusement pour lui, Leah n'était pas de la famille. Suivant ses instincts primaires, il commença à accentuer ses poussées, les rendant plus brutales et plus profondes. Il voulait que Leah le sente prendre possession d'elle, il voulait faire d'elle sa terre conquise.

Leah se mordit les lèvres, sans quitter Jacob des yeux. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le tronc à chacune de ses poussées, et son dos commençait à la bruler suite à la puissance des impacts qu'elle subissait, mais cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son plaisir. Elle sentait sa jouissance se construire petit à petit, mais la louve en elle trouvait Jacob encore trop sage.

**-C'est tout...Ce que tu peux faire ?**

Jacob lui fit un sourire espiègle et pour seule réponse, il la souleva pour mieux l'empaler sur sa virilité, accompagnant ses gestes de puissants coups de hanches. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, l'excitation mélangée à l'effort intense ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires, mais il s'en fichait, se focalisant uniquement sur leur plaisir mutuel.

Le sourire de Leah s'élargissait à mesure que leurs corps s'entrechoquaient. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvaient étaient largement meilleures que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé auparavant. Son rire résonna dans la forêt, devançant les hurlement de plaisir qui s'échappaient de plus en plus intensément, alors qu'elle atteignait les portes de l'extase.

Les cris de la Quileute sonnaient comme une douce _mélodie_ aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il se sentait perdre contact avec la réalité. Sa vue se brouilla tout à coup alors qu'il lui infligeait ses derniers assauts. Plongeant sa tête au creux de son cou, il mordilla sa peau tout en lâchant un grognement purement animal alors que tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient sous l'effet des frissons qui le parcouraient.

**-Oh...Leah ! **Dit-il en se répandant dans sa féminité.

Leah fut foudroyée par un orgasme si puissant qu'elle en brisa le malheureux arbre derrière elle.

**-Jake ! OUI ! **S'époumona-t-elle alors qu'elle se relevait brusquement de son lit, déboussolée.

Haletante, elle essuya la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son visage, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi faible. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sourit en sentant un bras fort entourer sa taille.

**-Tu as fait un beau rêve ? **Demanda l'homme qui partageait dorénavant ses nuits.

**-Disons que je me suis rappelé de bons souvenirs...**Gloussa-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

**-Quels genre de souvenirs ?**

**-Notre première fois...**

**-Oh...C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas banale, mais les autres qui ont suivi étaient encore bien meilleures, selon moi.**

**-Tu n'as pas tort...**Répondit-elle en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**-Retourne donc à tes rêves, tu as bien besoin de repos, vu la journée qui t'attend...**

**-Hum hum...Bonne nuit, Jake...**

Jacob lui embrassa le front et lui murmura avant qu'elle ne s'endorme :

**-Bonne nuit, madame Black et bonne Saint Valentin...**


End file.
